


Fuschia

by ashinaka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Also am I ever going to finish this, I'm so sorry, hanahaki, i am suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinaka/pseuds/ashinaka
Summary: The truth is there and he knows of it all too well. Buried deep within his heart, only to be found within a twinkle of the eye and his laugh, just a bit easier than the usual. It could be found on the upwards curl of his lips and the words escaping his mouth, coated with honey rather than bitterness. Sora calls this truth the color of the sun. The boy says it’s orange but not; it’s more vivid and closer to a grapefruit. He says it tastes like sugar and sounds like a windchime. Natsume calls it his Truth. Most of us would just call it a four letter word.SubaNatsu hanahaki fic!!





	Fuschia

Sunlight, filtering through sheer curtains. A tired yawn, a hand slamming down on an alarm clock, a momentary pause to gaze at the vivid scarlet sunrise. Morning has arrived, and Natsume Sakasaki greets it begrudgingly. Gently nudging a tabby cat elsewhere as he rises, the second year at Yumenosaki is in a haze as he performs his typical morning routine. His mind is elsewhere. 

Glancing only briefly at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Natsume groans audibly as he runs a comb through his knotted hair. He didn’t sleep well last night; in fact, he didn’t the night before, either. Perhaps even the entire week he has gone without a passable amount of rest. If you were to ask the young man he would brush it off as nothing major. Perhaps he would chalk it up to busy nights performing rituals, or practicing for the next live performance he has. 

Those are all lies.

The truth is there and he knows of it all too well. Buried deep within his heart, only to be found within a twinkle of the eye and his laugh, just a bit easier than the usual. It could be found on the upwards curl of his lips and the words escaping his mouth, coated with honey rather than bitterness. Sora calls this truth the color of the sun. The boy says it’s orange but not; it’s more vivid and closer to a grapefruit. He says it tastes like sugar and sounds like a windchime. Natsume calls it his Truth. Most of us would just call it a four letter word. 

This source of this Truth is his both his salvation and greatest sin. It is one he sees every day. It occupies the window seat right in front of his in class 2-A, and it is named Subaru Akehoshi. Though Sora says this Truth -- this love -- tastes like sugar, Natsume would rather figure out how Subaru’s lips taste instead. He imagines it’d be close to a tangerine, bright and sweet. His love has been the subject of his dreams and Natsume refuses to indulge. Thus, he hasn’t slept.

This probably has played a large part in the cold he has been developing. Tsumugi has been fretting over Natsume non-stop because of it. “That cough sounds terrible, Natsume-kun!” he would coo, “Are you sure there’s nothing worse going on? Has anybody from your class gotten you sick?” Natsume would sneer at his senpai, responding with an elbow to the gut. Tsumugi would press his lips together and look towards the floor before offering him an empty smile.

The cough was worse in the mornings and at night. Natsume was grateful for that much at least, so it wouldn’t interrupt his performances or academic work -- when he decided to attend class, that is. However, this did make his mornings a struggle, just as it was currently. Ceasing now from brushing his hair, he feels an itch at the back of his throat. It’s a familiar sensation, a warning for his brief fit of coughing to come. Natsume prepares a glass of water, sets himself on the corner of the bathroom counter, and waits for the inevitable coughing. It hurts, he notes this time around, and it grumbles in his lungs like an avalanche down a mountain. It passes though, as it always does. Natsume finishes his morning routine and departs for Yumenosaki so as not to be late enough to miss an opportunity to walk near -- but not with -- Subaru Akehoshi.

He notices today that Subaru is walking with a limp. He puts all of the pressure of walking on his right leg and Natsume swears he can hear a whimper escape Subaru’s lips when he tries to stand on his left foot. Pity is below Natsume, but empathy is not. Sighing, Natsume quickens his pace to match that of his classmate. Before he realizes it, Subaru is next to him and words escape Natsume’s mind. Looking over, Subaru’s bright blue eyes meet the amber ones of Natsume’s, and squint into a smile. 

“Natsume!” He calls out and waves, though his classmate is close enough to render the gesture useless, “You’re actually coming to class today?”

“Yes.” the red-haired teenager responds, “My grades are falling behind and that puts my unit activities at Risk. I cannot let that Happen.” Subaru nods silently, before leaning in closely to Natsume’s face. A shiver crawls down his spine and Natsume swears he can feel Subaru’s breath on his neck. Too close, too close, but he can’t bring himself to create distance between them. He embraces the moment, but not before Subaru speaks and breaks that gentle silence. “Your earring,” he swoons, “it’s so shiny!” he reaches out a hand and brushes a few stray strands of hair behind Natsume’s left ear. The oddball feels his face burning; he then feels another unwelcome sensation. 

A scratch at the back of his throat. It hurts as last time did, but now the severity only intensifies. Covering his mouth, Natsume turns away and tries to cough. This time, however, the scratching sensation gradually begins to become all-consuming. Flinching with each breath, Natsume curses his luck for having this happen now of all times, and with Subaru of all people. He glances to his right, only to see Subaru’s wide, concerned blue eyes staring back at him. Natsume wants to tell him to get away; Natsume wants to save his pride. However, words are escaping him and his mind is hazy. Coughing desperately, Natsume falls to his knees as his body tries to reject the feeling in his throat. Looking down at the pavement in front of him, scarlet blood dyes the pavement, falling to the ground with one single thorn. 

The thorn is surprisingly large and just as gruesome looking as one would imagine. Subaru shudders at the sight but disregards his discomfort to kneel down next to his classmate. “That doesn’t look good!” he whines, “Natsume-kun, don’t die on me! Do you need to see Sagami-sensei?” He says his first comment half in jest, though his stomach lurches at the concept of coughing up a thorn. How does that even happen?

Rising to his feet now, Natsume lets out one last wheezing cough and watches in total horror as a blue petal falls gently to the puddle of blood in front of his feet. He blinks for a moment and attempts to register what this is, what it means. It serves as no help. Finally now he realizes that Subaru spoke to him, and turns slowly to his direction. In the distance, a school bell rings indicating their first class has started. Subaru, unlike himself, doesn’t flinch though. He doesn’t care about being late today. 

Natsume’s eyebrows furl together as he says simply, “I don’t Know.” Whining quietly to himself again, Subaru firmly grabs Natsume’s wrist and eases him towards the school building. His smile is forced this time, Natsume notes. Or does it always seem that forced? “Let’s go see Sagami-senpai,” he suggests, “He’s always nice. He lets me see his shiny tools when I go visit!”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I hope you all like it so far!!! This is just the first of many chapters to come. I haven't written a fic in forever so hopefully I can actually stick to this one.. Critiques appreciated!


End file.
